beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chainbreak Gull DFB:C
This bey is formerly owned by Duskinoirgull22. Chainbreak Gull is a void element balance type bey and represents freedom it is all titanium and is also a left spinning bey. After Duskinoir Gull misteriously disappeared Chainbreak Gull found in an ancient temple was said to be Duskinoir Gull's evolved form and being a forbidden bey has more dark energy than Duskinoir Gull ever had or ever will have in that form thus being it was said that only a certain person could posses the dark energy and use it for good and this person was no other than Duskinoir Gull's previous owner, Duskinoirgull22. Facebolt: Gull 3 This face bolt is simular to Gull 2 yet is completely black and titanium with gull's wing replaced with the word "freedom" golden yellow in graffiti this being said the picture of gull is also a golden yellow and there are tiny bumps to where if a bey hits the facebolt itll be heavily damaged Energy Ring: Gull 3 This is basicly the Gull 2 energy ring except all titanium with tiny bumps that not only has the same effect as the facebolt but also gives the bey more stamina. Fusion Wheel: Chainbreak This fusion wheel is all titanium with chain like desighns that are actually an ancient text saying "feer power feer pain for if feer is in the right hands courage forms" this is made by tiny spikes.There is a triger in the fusion wheel that can change it to Fallen mode (when the spikes are half way out forming the ancient text) and Chainbreak Mode (when the fusion wheel seems to be nothing but spikes cuasing it to steal the spin of the apposing bey do to friction). Spin Track: DF (Dark Freedom) This track is basicly the Revived track just with spikes all over it making it to where if a bey hits it they lose major stamina (also it being a left spinning energy ring and all). Tip:B:C (Broken Chains) This tip is an ETS ( Eternal Titanium Sharp) that can go in to form a THF (Titanium Hole Flat) then there is a mechanism that switches the tip out to a TWB (Titanium Wide Ball), when this tip is first ripped in with the bey its on ETS. Abilities Demonic Rage: This is when the tip switches to THF and barradges the bey endlessly sparing no mercy stilling there spin power. Defending Freedom:This is when the bey stays still and switches to the TWD making it defend if hit with an abilitie it will BARELY lose any stamina while stealing the oppenents spin streangth at contact.(This is cuased by the pattern of the spikes in both modes also it is cuased by the tip.) Diving Chain Blast: This is when Gull switches its tips rapidly making it spin faster while shooting into the air like a bullet and it comes down with extreme force and vilocity.(This Abilitie can easily crush a stadium) Gracefull Freedom: this is when like Diving Chain Blast Gull rapidly changes tips BUT instead of coming down Gull uses the wind to stay in the air using the wind to give it stamina also making it able to dodge at eas. Wisdom Blast: This is when Gull switches its tip to TWD and shifts to the left making it attack the bey YET being able to back up its own attacks with defence. Freedom Crusade: This is probebly Gulls strongest abilitie. This is when Gull uses its ETS tip to create heavy vibrations that completely crush the stadium wether it crushes or doesn't crush the stadium it will still create a huge shockwave of energy cuased by vibrations to push the bey back and cuase it to take a huge amount of damage if it isnt able to do this do to low stamina then it will just use the vibrations for stamina and defence reflecting any hit luanched at it and using it to gain spin power. Freedom Talons:This is when gull changes its tips rapidly making it shoot into the air then it changes modes rapidly to make it spin extremely fast in air making it drill into the other bey stealing just enough stamina as it makes contact to avoid stamina loss. Specail Moves Bloody Whirlpool: This is when the bey sommons a whirpool of blood that completely covers the arena drowning all opposing beys. Rendering them helpless as the bey strikes them inside the whirpool.The current grows stronger and stronger smashing the bey with brute force until it is completely flatened then the whirpool turns into a tornado crushing the beys until nothing is left but the blood of the Opposing Beast(s) and is Gull's original move. Broken Chains: This is when Gull uses its dark energy to create chains that strangle the beast making the bey lose stamina while the beast slowely dies as gull barrages the bey endlessly making it lose stamina rapidly breaking the bey apart little by little. Hells Curse: This is when Gull creates a huge ball of dark energy that last for as long as gull is in the stadium and any bey that gets far enough into the ball instantly shatters leaving the beast in critical damage to where if the bey fights in another battle then dark energy will keep growing in that bey until it shatters again.